1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scrolling method of a mobile terminal and an apparatus for performing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scrolling method of a mobile terminal for scrolling image to be output and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is an input and display device performing an input function and an output (display) function. An electronic device employing the touch screen does not need an additional discrete input device, so that a slimmer and smaller electronic device can be achieved. The touch screen enables an intuitive manipulation because of performing an input function only by being touched with a finger, a stylus pen, or the like. For this reason, electronic devices using the touch screen are increasing recently.
Mobile terminals have already become a necessity of life to modern people owing to the many advantages being portable, particularly as more recent mobile terminals provides various functions in addition to voice, such as video call, inputting/outputting information, music, games, commerce, Internet access, and storing data.
Due to the various functions of the mobile terminal, recently a user interface (hereinafter, referred to “UI”) has been developed for a user to access most of the functions of the mobile terminal through a touch screen easy and conveniently. For example, the mobile terminal may permit scrolling of an image corresponding to a touch input occurring on the touch screen, such as a drag, flick, a sweep, and the like.
However, the conventional mobile terminals do not scroll an image when a touch input occurs in a state where the last region of the image is output in the scrolling direction and the image cannot be scrolled any further, and does not indicate to the user that the last region has been reached with regard to scrolling. In this case, the user may determine the mobile terminal does not detect the touch input and may repeat the touch input. In other words, since the conventional mobile terminal does not inform the user that the last region of the image is output and the image cannot be further scrolled, the user feels inconvenienced and uncomfortable utilizing repetitive touch inputs until he/she realizes the last region has been reached.